All is Not as it Seems
by Kara-Kelly005
Summary: Told from Kowalski's pov. Kowalski feels strange tension when he and Skipper go to the movies. Though knocks it off as nothing, but things start to get harder in life. Plus it doesn't help the fact that Private wants Kowalski to help in his and Rico's wedding. Stress just keeps building... Pairings: Kipper and Prico
1. Chapter 1

****Kara: Hey this is my first story so please go easy on me. Also do not flame about the way I write Kowalski's view or the couples on this story. For one at the start I told you what couples were in here, and I quite frankly would not waste good time making someone else feel bad when you don't have to read something you don't like!

**All is Not as it Seems  
**Chapter 1: The Starting Point  
_Kowalski's pov_

I was watching my officer as he swam through the water of our habitat. 'He'll never like you. You are just too smart!' a red sprite told me. 'Don't let him get to you Kowalski. You don't know until you try' another told me. 'But if I'm right then what Angel?' the red sprite asked. 'He will prevail. Kowalski if it doesn't work it just means you were destined for some one much greater… he's only an officer' the white sprite said while they both disappeared. I heard someone calling my name, and I looked up to see Skipper giving me a stern look.

"What's wrong Kowalski? You don't usually go into your mind so deep that I have to call you 10 times" Skipper asked. "Oh I'm fine just something was bothering me…" I state standing up from the ice floe. "What?" he asked as we were walking to meet Rico and Private in the park before dark. "Oh um just something…" I answer not looking at him. "Hmm…" he muttered as we continued to the center of the park. "Why do we have to meet Private and Rico here?" I asked.

"Well they said they had a surprise for us" Skipper answered. "Oh that's cool…" I said then an awkward silence followed. Though after 3 minutes Skipper broke it. "So what are you doing later?" he asked. "Um I dunno. My lab's locked thanks to Julian leaving my keys in there, and I don't feel like talking to Doris tonight. Mmm nope no plans" I answered. "Well in that case… I was wondering if we could see a movie! Yeah just as uh friends…" Skipper said. "Alright sounds like fun. Should we invite Private and Rico too?" I asked. "No! I mean um… they probably already have plans, and plus I only have two tickets" Skipper said.

"Oh that's too bad… could have been fun for all four of us…" I stated while we finally came to the center. "Hey there they are" I said pointing to them over by a picnic table. "Hey guys over here!" Private called as he saw us. "Hey Private!" I called back with a smile. Then I and Skipper walked over to them, and sat down at the pinic blanket they had set up. "Nice picnic" Skipper comments. "Thanks worked on it all day" Private states while looking at Rico with a smile. Rico nodded to him, but I was confused on why.

"Why did you work all day? Is this a special occasion or something?" Skipper asked. "Well you could say that. We have something important to tell you" Private answered. "Alright what is it?" Skipper asked. "Well um… should I just come out and say it?" Private asked Rico. Rico nodded. "Alright. Skipper me and Rico are dating…" Private said. I was stunned myself, but Skipper looked like his mind left the planet.

"Actually it's Rico and I…" I stated. Hey can't help my true nature. "You're not disgusted or anything?" Private asked me surprised. "Not really. My brother's gay so…" I shrugged in reply. "Oh well um okay" Private sputtered. "It's okay Private. Not to many people around here care about gay people. I know Skipper doesn't mind any gay stuff. It's just he doesn't like relationships within the military. Cause if you two were to break up you might not work so well together, and that could cause a disadvantage" I stated.

"Really? Oh my… I hope Skipper won't be to mad when he comes to…" Private said nervously. "He shouldn't be. I've known him for like almost all my life. Besides his comrades Manfedi and Johnson were together, and they did fine. Course they ended up dead later on…" I said. "Epp!" Private yelped at the death mention. "Don't worry Private they didn't die from their relationship. If only we weren't there during that hail storm in Moscow" I said while looking down.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Skipper moved. He shook his head from the shocked state, and said- "Oy…". "Skippah are you okay?" Private asked him. "Yeah sorry about that. So I do want to know one thing…" Skipper asked. "What's that?" Private asked still smiling.

"When did this whole get-together start at?" he asked. "Well it all started with a little tension in the Movie theater last week. Then it went to a baseball game, and lastly at the ice-skating rink where Rico asked me out" Private said. "Hmm… okay" Skipper said while it looked like he was thinking. "So um… can me and Rico stay out late to watch the stars tonight?" Private asked with pleading eyes. "Sure. I and Kowalski are going to go to the movies anyway" Skipper said.

"Really? Hehh who knows you two might end up together too!" Private said. I lightly blushed, but it was unseen to anyone. "We're just going as friends" I commented. "Sure! That's what I said about going there with Rico. In fact same thing with the baseball game, but I knew I was feeling something. Now look at where I am!" Private exclaimed gesturing to the stars above.

I blushed deeper, and then Private said- "Are you blushing Kowalski?". "What no!" I shouted, and then stood up while going toward the entrance. "Where are you going?!" Skipper called. "Got to make the movie before it plays you know?!" I called back. "Okay I'm coming!" he called. Soon enough we were both walking down the streets next to each other. "Do you think Private's theory is right…" I asked Skipper while walking. "Well we wouldn't know unless it happened to us" Skipper replied.

"But what if it does?" I asked. "Would it really matter? If we felt that way towards each other we wouldn't care if it happened" Skipper said while turning to face me at the theater. "I guess that's true" I said. "Okay what movie do you want to see?" Skipper asked. "Actually we only have one available film. The others are down" the attendant in the box behind Skipper said. "Oh what's that?" Skipper asked. "Dawn of the Dead" he answered. Oh no not a horror film. Ever since I was 10, and saw Saw IV without my parents knowing… I was scared of any horror film. Friday the 13th, Nightmare on Elm Street, Halloween you name it!

"Is it okay to see this one?" Skipper asked me. Before I knew what I was doing I had said sure, and he was dragging me into the theater. We sat down in the front row as our tickets had said we'd get, and the film started playing…

Kara: Movie scene is next chapter. Hopefully you liked it so far. P.S. these two are kind of in denial so it's not one of those fics that are like 'Oh they get together for no logic at all things'. So please be patient.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara: Hey now I know it's been a long time. Well I had a lot of family and school issues, but since it's Christmas vacation I should be able to get more done. Anyway some of you might question why they can get tickets to a human theater. Well that's explained in here.

Chapter 2

**Kowalski's pov**

When the movie first started it was very calm. Well you would expect that at the starting point. "Hey Kowalski if you get scared… um you can uh… hold my flipper; you know just in case" Skipper said. I lightly blushed, and replied- "Uh thanks…". After immensely 13 minutes the movie was diving into the more horror filled parts. To say the least I was kind of scared, but not to scared. On the bright side this movie wasn't too scary in the first place. "We are sorry folks, but our movie system has been shut down. We can no longer play Dawn of the Dead" the intercom said. "What?!" I said angered. Luckily there were only two people in the theater tonight. Which were me and Skipper. "Now instead we will be playing Saw V" the intercom said. My face paled at the mention of my worst nightmare. Jigsaw.

"Alright I love that movie!" Skipper said happily. "Uh… yeah" I said while nervously flinching. The fourth one kept me up with nightmares all night. "Great we both share something in common!" Skipper replied while gaining a wide smile. After about 34 minutes of pure torture I couldn't stand it anymore. I was actually so scared that I suddenly jumped into Skipper's lap. I heard him suddenly gasp to my weight. I gave him an embarrassed smile as I stared directly into his sky blue eyes.

"Uh sorry…" I said while nervously giggling. "I-Its okay" he said. "Um I should uh get off now huh?" I said while trying to shift off of him. "Uh I guess…" Skipper said while I sat back down into my seat again. The rest of the night we sat in awkward silence; which wasn't very pleasant. After the movie ended we both stood up, and exited the movie theater. Actually that sparks a question in me. "Hey Skipper how did you get us into a human theater anyway?" I asked. He stopped suddenly, and looked at me.

"Um why?" he asked. "It's in my nature. I'm quite curious Skipper" I answered. He sighed then started walking again. I caught up to him quickly, and then he said- "You remember when you made that Invisbillon?" Skipper asked. "Yeah, but it failed" I answered. "No it didn't" Skipper said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Well after you tested it on me. I went out in town avoiding eye-contact of course. But I was caught by this human girl. She just kept staring at me. Well anyway she said that I looked just like her long lost brother. I was confused at this point because I was a penguin…" he stated. "Wait so what you're saying is that my Invisbillon made you appear to humans as a human?" I asked. "Yes" Skipper replied. "But if that is true then how did I get in? I understand that you could get in with being seen as a human" I said. "Well I shot you with the ray last night so I could ask you to come to the theater with me" Skipper answered.

"Oh so that's why Private and Rico couldn't come! They wouldn't be seen as humans!" I said. Skipper looked down for a moment, and said- "Yeah that's why". I smiled at him then. "What?" he asked. I then hugged him tightly. "Skipper you've given me something I can remember for a long time. I can't think you enough!" I stated while hugging tighter. "Uh you're welcome" Skipper said. I let him go, and then looked ahead to the darkness surrounding the areas. "We better get home. Private and Rico are probably home by now" Skipper said while grabbing my flipper, and leading us both toward the park entrance. I blushed deeply again, but luckily no one was around to see me blush.

Well except for Skipper, but he was looking ahead. We came upon the zoo several minutes later, and then to the habitat later. We both got ready for bed, and Skipper said- "goodnight… David". "Skipper you haven't called me that for 13 years…" I said. But alas I heard him snoring; so quickly too. "Goodnight… Rick" I said then closed my eyes.

Kara: Aww so cute. So yeah Kowalski's first name is David, and Skipper's real name is Rick- nickname Ricky. XD Thank you for reading! : )


End file.
